What's in a Name?
by Vynno
Summary: Before Ciel, Sebastian had a different name and a different life all together,and someone that he loved. Her name was Maria Pilar (peel-are) and she lived in Spain. Everything was perfect for them until the day that he had to fulfill his part of the contract and caused him to loose her forever. R&R Please.


_She was so beautiful..._

_More beautiful than anything that I'd ever seen before in my life._

_I wanted to make her mine...although I was hers._

_I wanted to spend every moment of every day with her for as love as she lived_

_And I did...until I had to kill her..._

* * *

It's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. I dream about her, I long for her, and you can even say that sometimes I even think about how my life with her could have been better, or perhaps a lot different. Could I have made something happen to where she would have been with me forever? I cannot say. Would I be with my young master today? I cannot say. One thing that I know is certain...I didn't break my promise to her. To this very day, i have kept my word to her.

I never told anyone; how I was in love with someone at one point. I don't think that anyone knows that I can love or that I'm allowed to. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm excluded from having feelings or emotions. They are just a burden to carry. They cloud your judgement and you become attached. It happens without you even knowing it. And the moment that something happens to the thing that gave you feelings and emotion, that would cloud your judgement and you would not care, you feel as if the next step for you is death because you can't live without it. This is something that no matter what kind of being you are, you know the feeling.

Before I was given the name Sebastian by my young master, I went by the name of Syrus. The year was 1546 and I was in the land known as Spain. I was just posing as a man that would blend in with others. I was no one special. And I was not looking for anyone special either, most demons usually don't. We don't have the urge to be attached to someone like humans do. We think that love and other things like it would be a huge waste of time. Besides, humans throw their emotions around to different people. They easily get attached and when that person is gone, they move on. Waste of precious time.

One night I was out walking because it was calming and it was a beautiful night. Then, I felt someone calling for me. It was an estrange cry. Not really the person crying, but the cry of their soul. I could feel someone wanting me to help them, wanting revenge. I could feel it in their hearts even though I knew nothing of them. But that did not matter to me, a soul is a soul and that was all there was to it.

Suddenly, I found myself in another part of the city when I'd never been or seen before. It was run down and seemed like a place where you would find most of the criminals that were in the city. It was now I sight for sore eyes. As a matter of fact, the thing that was worst than the way it look was the smell that was lingering in the air. It smelled of carcass and and something else I could not put my finger on, but over all, it was very foul.

At my feet was a girl. He head was down and she was holding her bloody shoulder while she was sitting with her back on a brick building. Her hands were dirty and bloody. She didn't have shoes on her feet. He clothe had been torn at showing sigh of some form of abuse. Her thick red hair was tossed and messy and her body look frail and sickly. There was no doubt that she was the one that called for me. I could feel it as well as I could taste her soul.

She looked up at me and I froze. She had soft pink lips and big green eyes that were as beautiful as an emerald. She had small freckles went along the bottom of her eyes and the bridge of her nose and her skin was as white as snow. She was stunning. A beauty that I had never seen before. The more beautiful she is, the better her soul will taste.

"You...you heard me...calling for you..." She said softly as if she was surprised.

"Yes. Indeed I did." I smirked. I was ready to taste her soul and have it as mine I could smell it and it was hypnotic. I wanted to take her soul now. I wanted it to be mine.

"Then...you know... what I want..."

"Yes milady. I do. And I will give you everything you want and help you with your revenge. In exchange for your soul."

"You can have it...as long as you help me."

"I will. What is your name milady?"

"Maria...Pilar...Maria Pilar is my name." She replied.

I reached down and took hold of her arm...and ripped it off. Her scream could be heard for miles. I knew that she was in a lot of pain, but pain on her beautiful face gave me so much joy. In no time, she had a new arm,with the symbol of our contract on it. If she ever wanted to change her mind,this was the symbol that she could not. Her soul was mine and I was hers.

I picked her up and carried her in my arms. She still wore a face of pain, but I think that it was more of shock. After all, it's not normal for a human to have their arm ripped off and then it grows back. That was not normal for them at all.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked in wonder.

"Home."

"I do not have a home..." she said sadly.

"That's what you may think now, but you'll see very soon that you do."

If I would have known all of the things that would have happened before I met her, I do not think that I would have made a deal with her that night.

* * *

**Hello readers! **

**So if you read my story _A little more time, _****then you know I said that I would not post another Black Butler story for a month.**

**BUUUUUUUUUT... I had some free time on my hands with me being done with school and all. So I decided to go ahead a post it!**

**Who likes the idea of Sebastian being in love with someone at one point? Anyone?**

**I promise it won't be a cliche. I have nothing against cliches, I just think that they are really predictable and you will love this story, I promise :)**

**Ok, I'm going to stop taking now but before I do...**

**REVEIW! Tell me what you think so far! What's good what's bad and everything else. I love all ****opinions and what you guys think!**

**Until next time readers**


End file.
